


[Podfic] here in the forest dark and deep by Grimm

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, F/M, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Shotgunning, Teenage Derek, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of here in the forest dark and deep by Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] here in the forest dark and deep by Grimm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here in the forest dark and deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945048) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



Title: [here in the forest dark and deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945048?view_adult=true)

Author: [Grimm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles, secondary Allison/Scott, Danny/Stiles, mentions of Kate/Derek  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
There's a boy in the woods.

There's a boy in the woods and he's always there, rain or shine, day or night.

There's a creaking in the hall and a knocking on the door and no one is ever there.

Five people died in this house and Stiles Stilinski is not at all sure they're gone for good.

 

Length: 05:59:51  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[Part One](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Here_in_the_Forest_Dark_and_Deep_\(Part_1\).mp3) // [Part Two](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Here_in_the_Forest_Dark_and_Deep_\(Part_2\).mp3)

EDIT 11/11: AUGH. So, I only just realized that there was a major mistake in part 2- an audio track got way off and, well, I'm really sorry to everyone who's already listened for not catching that! Current version should have no mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to experiment with using more background music and foley in my podfics, and Grimm's fic was so perfect for this. That being said, this recording does include quite a bit of soundtrack and effects- something to consider before downloading if that bothers you.  
> Listening with headphones is recommended.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
